Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel cap barrier kit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel cap barrier kit having a movable barrier for a vehicle filler compartment.
Background Information
Diesel vehicles are well known for being highly durable and fuel efficient. However, in order to meet modern emissions requirements, many diesel vehicles employ systems that use an additional fluid such as diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) which is added to the exhaust of diesel engines to reduce emissions. DEF is a non-hazardous solution that is generally 32.5% urea and 67.5% de-ionized water. DEF is sprayed into the exhaust stream of the diesel vehicle to breakdown dangerous NOx emissions into harmless nitrogen and water. Engine systems that employ the addition of DEF use a Selective Catalytic Reduction to spray DEF into the exhaust stream. DEF is not a fuel additive and should not come into contact with diesel fuel. Thus, DEF is stored in a separate tank from the fuel tank. Also to avoid confusion with the fuel tank filler inlet, the DEF tank filler inlet typically has a blue filler cap.